1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a touch panel, and more particularly, to an optical reflective touch panel and pixels and a system thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch panel/screen is originated from the conception of electronic touch interface proposed by Dr. Samuel C. Hurst in 1971, and various application products have been developed since the first touch panel was invented in 1974. A user can learn to operate a touch panel quickly because of the direct interface of the touch panel. Along with the development of highly-friendly man-machine interface (MMI), touch panel has been increasingly demanded and broadly applied in different fields.
Existing touch panels can be categorized into resistive touch panel, capacitive touch panel, sound wave touch panel, optical reflective touch panel, and electromagnetic induction touch panel according to the operation principles thereof. Optical reflective touch panel takes up an important place among all the touch panels for it offers unobstructed display screen, excellent transmittance, high reliability, high scratch-resistance, and good fire-proofness, etc.
A conventional optical reflective touch panel senses the incidence of ambient light source through an embedded photosensitive device (for example, a photo diode), so as to allow an optical reflective touch panel system to determine a position touched by a user on the optical reflective touch panel and execute a corresponding operation.
However, the conventional optical reflective touch panel is easily affected by ambient light source (for example, when the optical reflective touch panel is operated in a dim environment), and which may cause the optical reflective touch panel system to operate abnormally or misinterpret the position touched by a user on the optical reflective touch panel and accordingly execute a wrong operation.